


So It Begins

by MaybeImToBlame



Series: You Make Me Love You [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But it will be ok, Engagement, M/M, Sex at Parent's House, They get in a dumb fight, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/MaybeImToBlame
Summary: Chris and Sebastian take the first step in wedding planning, finding a venue for their big day.





	1. Chapter 1

Chris whistles as he makes his way through the new apartment. It’s smaller than the one they have together in New York, but it’s perfect for the two of them temporarily. He can’t wait to one day look for a little house in the suburbs with Sebastian. Speaking of the man, he was finally out of the bathroom and finally looked ready to go.

“Hey babe, you ready to head out?”

“Yeah, sure, I’m ready,” Sebastian had only a few scenes to do in the following weeks, Chris was the one who’d really be working, but Sebastian also had another movie that was being filmed an hour away starting the next month so they’d decided to rent an apartment between the two cities and take on the commute, it would be easier for planning the wedding and it kept them from missing each other too much. Today Sebastian wasn’t on the schedule to come in for any shooting, but the Joe Russo had called last night and requested he come in anyway, so they could discuss some things about his character and Sebastian had agreed. Deciding to just bring all the wedding planning stuff with him and stay the whole day until Chris was done.

“What the hell is the bag for?” Chris asked Sebastian as he closed and locked the door behind them. Sebastian gave a pat to the huge duffel bag,

“Wedding planning,”

“Damn, do you want me to carry it?” He asked,

“Why, we’re the same size, it wouldn’t be any easier for you to carry,” Chris shrugged,

“Just trying to be nice,” Sebastian smiled,

“I’m fine for now, but I might take you up on it later,” Chris nodded, and they headed over to the elevator.

-

They exited Sebastian’s Jaguar, Sebastian accidentally tripping over himself as he grabbed the large duffel bag.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Chris said, Sebastian was about to protest but instead of taking it from him, Chris adjusted the strap. Oh. Wow, that was a lot better, it helped him distribute his weight a lot easier.

“Hm, thanks,” Sebastian said, Chris grinned, leaning in to peck his lips before taking his hand. They headed across the parking lot and over to the outside set. Weirdly though when they arrived, it seemed to be a ghost town, nobody was running around, there was no sound of walkie talkies or people shouting from person to person, nobody was up testing any of the rigs, and the tall cameras sat stationary, it was empty. Chris furrowed his brow, wondering where everyone was. He sighed, he’d figure it out once he got himself a coffee, to the catering tent it is.

-

Anthony Mackie stood at the opening flap to the catering tent, “They’re here!” He whispers shouted, closing the flap, everyone in the tent immediately hushed. Anthony ran back to take his spot in the middle of where the other five original avengers had gathered. Chris opened the flap, talking to Sebastian, he startled instantly when everyone shouted “Surprise!” As the lights in the tent came back on. RDJ was in the middle of the group and he’d just popped open a bottle of champagne that had sprayed far when it was popped.

Chris laughed heartily as he bent over at the waist, clutching his heart in startled surprise. Sebastian on the other hand was just grinning, not having been that startled at all, he leaned over to pat Chris on the back. Chris stood back up, walking towards the entire crew who had shoved themselves towards the back of the tent, he opened his arms to hug RDJ first. He didn’t even bother side stepping the spilled champagne as he hugged as many people as he could in a matter of 20 seconds. He came back to stand next to Sebastian with a wide grin on his face,

“We got you didn’t we,” Anthony said, and Chris agreed,

“Yeah, you guys really did,” The group at large laughed,

“Well, I’d like to draw your attention to what exactly we’re surprising you guys for,” RDJ gestured dramatically to a crudely made banner that was hung up behind him. In gold paint it read “Soon to be Mr. & Mr., Congratulations!”

“I just want to point out that I knew you guys were together before anyone else,” Anthony said, both Scarlett and Samuel L. Jackson confirmed his story. 

“Yeah, he texted me back during the press tour for Winter Soldier and was like, “there’s something going on with them” but we didn’t listen.” Scarlett said with a laugh,

“But congratulations you two, this is so amazing, we’re glad you’re happy, you’re happy right?” Samuel Jackson said with a raise of his eyebrow,

“Overjoyed,”

“Absolutely,” Both Chris and Sebastian said at once, they were back to holding hands again.

“Well, we’ve got a nice brunch spread, and plenty of champagne to go around, so let’s hear it for Chris and Sebastian, and everyone be back to their places in an hour,” Joe spoke up, the group at large clapped and cheered in agreement before beginning to move around independently.  

Chris and Sebastian spent the entire hour after grabbing plates trying to accept hugs and congratulations from everyone. They’d pretty much talked to the entire crew who was on set that day by the time the hour was up, even if it was just a “thank you,” and a hug. It was exhausting, but the smiles never left their faces. It meant a lot that everyone on set supported them. Sebastian leaned over to Chris and said,

“Is it bad that I now want to invite every single one of them to the wedding,” Chris laughed, squeezing his leg from where he sat at the table,

“I do too, but I’m also still wanting to keep it under 150. I’m torn,” Sebastian smiled, and leaned in to kiss him.

-

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Sebastian was up to his eyeballs in binders of venues and post-it notes. Chris came into his trailer, pulling Sebastian out of his reverie by laughing loudly in response to what someone had said.

“Hey babe,” Chris said, coming over to Sebastian, decked out in his new cap costume. Damn, Sebastian thought, he looked good. He always looked good but Sebastian particularly had a thing for those tight tactical pants and the way that the costume hugged his biceps and pecs. He couldn’t help but stand up to greet the man with a lascivious kiss. Chris hummed happily into the kiss. Sebastian brought his arms up to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, Chris obliged him and let his hands come to rest at his waist, they pulled away, Chris’s eyes shining as he looked down at Sebastian with a huge grin.

“Wow,” Chris said, Sebastian laughed at that as he let go of him and turned on his heel to sit back down at the table that was covered in binders and papers, and his computer, which was precariously balanced between the window and the table. “So, what have you been up to today?”

“Got a good start on planning, figured out a few good dates, went through three of the four binders full of venues, and checked out the online listings for two of the states we’re considering,” Chris nodded and he came over to stand behind Sebastian, leaning over to see what he’d been doing. Sebastian shuffled some of the papers around,

“This one, here, is in Massachusetts, it’s my absolute favorite so far. It’s a beautiful estate house with both outside and inside options for the ceremony and the reception. I know we talked about wanting an outside wedding, but an inside reception and I’ve already called and asked if they could do that, and they said they could, but it is definitely the most expensive option I’ve found so far, and it’s kind of far from both Sudbury and obviously New York. I looked through the Vermont listings and there were a few nice ones that stood out to me that I’ve marked with post-it notes that you can look at later, but my favorite venues have surprisingly all been in Massachusetts so far.”

Sebastian opened the New York binder and began flipping through it to his first option, “The ones in NYC are all indoor venues, and I really would like to take advantage of it being in the summer and have it outside, so they aren’t my first choice either but I did still mark some of my favorites, and a few I thought you might like as well that weren’t exactly my favorites, but I’m willing to compromise,” Sebastian smiled up at him as Chris leaved through the New York binder, a contemplative look on his face. He hummed, they did look like nice places, but he was interested to see them in person. Thankfully next weekend they were free for three days and they’d get to return home, and in that time, they hoped to choose a venue.

-

It’s late into the night when they get back to their Georgia apartment, Sebastian collapsed on the couch while Chris went to the kitchen to pull out their takeout menus that came with the apartment. What a nice thing to leave behind. Very helpful. After ordering some greasy Chinese food he sat down next to Sebastian on the couch who’d lied back and plastered himself all along the back of it, looking like he was about done with life.

“You ok there babe?” Chris asked, Sebastian looked at him through one eye,

“You laugh, but if you were doing this you’d be just as tired. I’d rather be doing stunts, planning a wedding is way more stressful.” Chris shrugged,

“Well, give me the binders, we’ve got to choose which ones we’re going to visit.”

-

Takeout containers empty and Sebastian asleep (and drooling) on Chris’s shoulder, Chris had finally managed to narrow down the 25 venues Sebastian had marked down to six. Three in New York City and Three in Massachusetts. He looked up blearily at the clock on the mantle. Damn, it was already 12:10AM. He had to be on set at 7. He sighed, sliding Sebastian’s head off his shoulder, readjusting so he could sweep him into a bridal carry. Sebastian snuffled adorably and smacked his lips together, curling into Chris’s chest unconsciously, causing Chris’s heart to jump in his chest. He carried Sebastian to their room and lied him gently on the bed, he took Sebastian’s shoes off and let them fall to the floor with a gentle clunk, he then slowly shook him to wake him up. The one time he’d undressed Sebastian in his sleep Sebastian had gotten angry and hadn’t talked to him for a week, he’d never told him what the issue was, but Chris had decided to not do it again. Sebastian slowly woke up. Frowning and looking around sleepily,

“Hey baby boy, time to go to sleep, just thought you might want to get out of those clothes,” Chris spoke quietly to him. Sebastian grumbled as he pulled himself to sit up on the bed, he stripped himself unceremoniously and threw his clothes on the floor. He slid back onto the bed and under the covers without a word. Chris just chuckled as he picked up his clothes off the floor and took his own off, bringing them over to the hamper before he went to the bathroom to shower. He figured Sebastian would get up and shower in the morning, he didn’t mind. If his baby was tired, he should sleep.

-

It was Friday and Chris had been filming for the past five days, they’d be heading back to New York and Boston this weekend. It was only a two-day trip, but it was going to be packed. Their wedding planner, Katy, had managed to get them tours for each of the six venues they wanted to check out that weekend, she was proving to be a godsend.

“Cut!” Anthony cried,

“Chris, you missed your cue again!” Chris tuned back into the world around him and blushed furiously, thankfully he was the only Chris on set today, but sure enough, he’d missed his cue, Heidi Moneymaker had just performed his part of the stunt and he hadn’t been there to catch her

“Stan isn’t even here today, where’s your head man!” Mackie spoke up, Chris rolled his eyes under his stupid cowl, they were filming flashback scenes today and his head was getting really warm. He readied his stance and nodded to Anthony that he was ready this time, and the cameras started rolling again.

-

“No Ma’am, Mr. Siriano asked me to call him personally, yes, my last name is Stan… Sebastian Stan, yes, yes, Stan, S-T-A-N” He spelled out, he was getting exasperated. “You know what ma’am, thank you, but I’ll just email him personally again to set up a video call, yes, thank you.” Sebastian sighed as he dropped his phone on the table and dropped his head backwards onto the couch.

Once the news of their engagement had gone live he’d gotten offers from countless fashion houses offering to design their tuxes. He knew Chris was sweet on Gucci, and he himself was partial to Hugo Boss, but Christian Siriano had proposed another offer, an offer to design the bridesmaid’s dresses and Lisa’s mother of the bride dress, he’d checked out his work and immediately wanted to take him up on his offer. But he’d been having trouble getting through to him for the past week and his patience was wearing thin. He had his and Chris’s bags packed, and they were by the door waiting for Chris to get back. They had to catch their flight at 7:30PM. It was nearing 4:45 right now and Chris wasn’t back yet. He was getting worried that they wouldn’t get through security in time if he didn’t show up soon. Filming wasn’t supposed to go passed 3:00 today but there was always a possibility it could run longer, plus, they had chosen to live an hour and a half away from set.

Chris sighed as he trudged up his eighth flight of stairs. The elevator hadn’t been working, and while stairs were good for him and his need to stay in shape, especially after that greasy meal of take out the former evening, he was _so_ tired and just wanted to get to their apartment and collapse for a few minutes before heading out. Knowing Sebastian though he’d want to leave as soon as he got there. The guy was such a worry wart when it came to catching flights on time. Other things in life he didn’t really care if he was a little late for but airports? Unless it was a private plane? Two and a half to three hours early, anything could go wrong, he’d say.

Chris fell through the door five minutes later dragging his feet. “Hey babe,” He said, looking at Sebastian who was sitting on the couch. Sebastian grinned at him and Chris couldn’t help but grin back. Sebastian was wearing his reading glasses, they were adorable on him. They weren’t hipster glasses with thick black frames, in fact, they were uglier than that. They were thin framed glasses with large circular lenses that made him look both old and young at the same time. It shouldn’t have been cute or endearing but it was.

“So tired.” Chris said as he walked, heavy limbed to the couch. Sebastian sighed, closing his laptop.

“I’m gonna go take a quick shower, you rest while I do that, and then we’re gonna have to leave.” Chris couldn’t be thankful enough for this decision on Sebastian’s part, he’d at least get a few minutes of shut eye before having to try to sleep in Economy. They really should have booked their tickets earlier but there’d been a miscommunication between his and Sebastian’s assistants, each thought the other was booking tickets and it never got done, not until this morning. Oh well, nothing they could do about it now.

-

They arrived in New York just passed 12:05AM. There had been a delay with the flight, but traffic had been a surprising blessing and it had only taken an hour to get through and they were in bed by 1. Still too late for Chris or Sebastian’s liking, but it could have been worse.

-

Scott was at their door at 8AM sharp. And bless him, he had brought bagels and coffee. Chris had made grabby hands at the takeout tray filled with the sacred liquid before hugging Scott. Sebastian had mumbled a thank you, grabbed a blueberry bagel and sleepily rubbed his eyes with his sweater over his hands, then taken the coffee with covered hands and inhaled it in a single go. Chris was impressed while Scott was just worried, the cup was still steaming hot.

By 8:30 the three were ready to head out. The first stop was The Mansion, at Oyster Bay. It took a good 45 minutes to just get out of the city and then another hour to get to the venue. They were barely on time for their 11AM appointment.

The immediate first reaction was positive from Chris, while Sebastian was not pleased in the slightest. He thought the entire place looked tacky, the only good thing about it was the grounds. The lawn was well manicured, and the outdoor garden aspect was nice, but if they wanted to take photos anywhere on the estate, it would be a problem. None of it was what Sebastian pictured. And the ballroom was too small for a band. They left after 40 minutes even though the tour was supposed to be two hours.

Sebastian pouted in the car. Yes, pouted.

“How can they just trick people like that? That place was the ugliest place I’ve ever fucking seen, but the pictures were so pretty! Also, their website said they could hold 250 people in that ballroom, they’d barely be able to fit 150 with ample space,”

“Well geez, tell us how you really feel,” Scott said with a laugh.

“It was butt ugly,”

“Butt ugly? I don’t think I’ve heard that insult since 3rd grade!” Chris said laughing. Sebastian continued to frown,

“Aw, come on Baby, it’s okay, there’s still five venues,” Chris told Sebastian who was still pouting. Chris pulled him in from across the back seat and kissed him. Sebastian sighed, uncrossing his arms.

“I just really liked that place online, it was in my top two,”

“Well, maybe one of the other places you ranked lower will surprise you in person, and even if we don’t find one today or tomorrow, we can still go back and look at more venues, heck, we don’t have to get married until next summer if we run out of time now.” Chris said,

“You’re right, but I want to marry you now,” Sebastian said. Chris grinned goofily,

“We can always get married at Disney,” He suggested.

“Absolutely NOT.” Sebastian said. This time it was Chris’s turn to frown, however, once Sebastian smiled sweetly at him it disappeared in seconds, he could never stay upset when those eyes and that smile were directed at him. He leaned over to kiss him once more.

“You two are the worst,” Scott said with a groan,

“What?”

“Stop making out in my car,” Scott said,

“We literally just kissed once.” Chris said.

“Twice! I saw it!”

“Hey, before you two start fighting, I have a better idea. Road trip music!” Sebastian shouted, taking out his phone and connecting it to the Bluetooth speakers.

-

The second venue they were checking out was The Vineyards at Aquebogue, from the moment they drove up to the entrance everyone’s breaths were taken away, it was absolutely gorgeous, especially for the time of year. Winter wasn’t popular for wine country, but the snow on the ground, coupled with the many twisting trees lining the vineyard was a sight to see. They got out at the wedding hall and were greeted by a sweet petite woman named Sherri. She took them inside, offered them refreshments, and then they got in a car and toured the entire place. There was a monitor rigged up in the backseat of the SUV that Sherri was controlling remotely as she showed them all the major sights. Pictures of what it looked like in the summer at exact angles that they were staring at flashed onto the screen. The place really seemed perfect.

They did have a few weddings in the winter, so their catering/reception tent was set up. They all got out to check it out and were blown away at the sight. They had what appeared to be crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, three lining the entire tent, with soft lighting lining the sides of the tent too which could be dimmed or even turned off upon request. The dance floor was gorgeous hardwood lacquered and Chris couldn’t help but soft shoe a small little routine. He grinned at Sebastian. Sebastian had originally been very against a tented reception, but this venue was changing his mind.

Sherri explained that the tables and chairs came in many different styles and options, they had black, white, dark wood, wicker, and even red. People could also bring their own for an extra fee. In fact, anything in the entire place could be brought in by the couple if they wanted it to be. There was enough space for both a band and a DJ. Enough space for their 150 guests without them getting cramped and the little wedding gazebo where the ceremony would be held was so beautiful and quaint. This, this was turning out to be an amazing place.

They sat down with the coordinator on sight to talk about a second, longer visit and to put a deposit down to hold their spot for the day. And that’s when Chris saw a sign. The dreaded No Dogs Allowed Sign. He quickly tapped Sebastian on the shoulder and pointed, Sebastian, saw it too and frowned. Well, that was disappointing.

“Sir,” Chris said, getting the coordinators attention, “Do you not allow dogs here?”

“Oh no, we don’t, not unless it’s a service dog, is that going to be a problem?” Chris sighed, biting his lip, Sebastian had to take a minute to not cry. The place had literally been everything he wanted but he knew there was no chance of it being their venue now. Not with how dead set Chris was about having Dodger be there. Sure, Sebastian loved the pup too, but he wasn’t quite as attached as Chris was. Not yet. But he nodded to Chris in a silent affirmation that they could move on.

“Yes, actually, I’m sorry for wasting your time, we should have asked earlier, we’ll keep this place in mind, but I don’t think we’ll be putting a deposit down after all today.” The coordinator nodded with a tight smile and Scott, Sebastian, and Chris headed back to their car. Sebastian let out a quiet huff as he scooted inside, he couldn’t help but mumble and grumble about how perfect the place was as he aggressively scratched the name out in his notebook.

“Hey, babe, I’m sorry, but they didn’t allow dogs,”

“I don’t know why you need to bring that stupid dog anyway, you know he’s not going to be alive forever, are you even gonna remember his name when we’re old and grey looking back at these pictures?!” Sebastian knew what he said was mean, but he was just so stressed out after their second cop out of the day.

Chris physically recoiled at the verbal slap in the face. Even Scott winced in the front seat. Absolutely wanting no part of whatever happened next.

“Excuse me?!” Chris said, truly taken aback at the harsh words coming out of Sebastian’s mouth.

“You heard me, that was a gorgeous venue, but you always have to make things difficult. We’re never gonna find anywhere on time.”

“Um, it was you who was being picky about the last one, it was fine to me but you said it was “butt ugly” so we didn’t choose it, back me up here Scott,”

“Oh, hell no, I’m not getting in the middle of this one,” Scott said, wishing he had a divider to put up or something,

“At least I have a logical reason, one of our guests, literally won’t be able to attend,”

“Guest? He’s a fucking DOG, Chris, A DOG, what the hell are we even going to do with him at the reception, we can’t just let him roam free, you know he’ll just start begging at the tables, we can’t have that. And I know you won’t just leave him tied up,”

“I don’t know, we’ll figure out something, but God, you don’t have to be so fucking mean about it,” Sebastian rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and ignoring Chris for the duration of the drive to the next venue.

-

The next venue was the Bourne Mansion, this time the first question they asked was if it was dog friendly and immediately after getting a tentative no, Sebastian stormed back out to the car, furious. Chris and Scott made their way back after apologizing for Sebastian’s attitude.

Sebastian was mad at himself now. He thought he’d done so well picking out venues but apparently, he’d forgotten one critical detail. An entire week’s work, wasted. At this point, they might as well just go down to the goddamn courthouse and be all willy nilly about it. They were never going to find a venue now, it was a long shot that they’d find one at all on short notice. And now it was proving to be impossible. Chris climbed into the front seat. Ignoring Sebastian entirely. Scott didn’t say anything, even if he thought the two were being incredibly childish.

The 2 hour and 30-minute drive back to Manhattan was tense. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Eventually, about thirty minutes out of the city Chris spoke up, deciding to make small talk with Scott while Sebastian stayed quiet in the back seat. Scott dropped them off at their apartment and the two grabbed their bags. Heading to the underground garage where Sebastian’s car was parked. Sebastian silently took Chris’s suitcase and threw it into the trunk of the car. Not nearly as careful as Chris thought he should be considering the price of the car. They both got into the car and Sebastian sighed as he heard it rumble to life under his hands. A small smile quirked at the corner of his lips. He loved his car.

The entire ride to Sudbury was silent. When they arrived, Chris took out his bag from the trunk, leaving Sebastian to get his own. They headed up the walkway and although it was late, they were still greeted warmly by Lisa and Bob. Chris and Sebastian trudged upstairs to Chris’s room. Chris left his suitcase by the door and simply started to strip, leaving himself fully nude before climbing into bed. Sebastian turned around, having put on his own pajamas and saw that Chris was lying in the center of the bed, obviously trying to take up as much room as possible in a clear indication that he wasn’t welcome. Well, this was embarrassing. It would be different if he was banished to the couch in their own home, but here? What would Chris’s parents think if they saw him?

Sebastian wanted to apologize, he knew he was in the wrong, but he also didn’t know what to say. Mistakes were something he rarely made. And when he had made them in his life he’d been punished, and then they’d never been brought up again. With him, punishment didn’t come with proper remand. It was quick and severe, and you simply got the message to not do whatever you’d been caught out doing again. Avoidance was a tactic he’d grown up with. When problems arose, which for him they rarely ever did, he avoided them. Why else would it have taken him until he was 34 to confirm his parent’s suspicions that he was bisexual?

But over the past few years, especially through being with Chris, he’d learned that wasn’t a tactic best used. Through therapy, he’d learned it wasn’t a tactic best used. He knew that he needed to say sorry, and he should say it soon. The longer he waited the more harmful it was for them both. But he still was at a loss for what to say. “I’m sorry” was obvious, but what else, he didn’t want to make excuses for himself because there were none. His actions were rash and uncalled for. But at the same time, the thought of apologizing scared him. Chris seemed mad, what if he didn’t want to forgive him? Holy shit, he was completely over thinking this. With a quiet sigh, he grabbed the unused pillow from the bed and exited the room. Chickening out and instead making his way downstairs to the living room to sleep.

-

For a while, he tossed and turned on the uncomfortable couch. Unable to get to sleep. He knew he probably deserved it. But Chris was probably asleep now anyway, so he wouldn’t be able to apologize until morning now. He flipped again, punching the pillow and huffing when suddenly the lights came on, he sat up and heard Lisa gasp, he looked over and saw her clutching her chest.

“My gosh, Sebastian I wasn’t expecting you down here,”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,”

“Can’t sleep?” She asked,

“Kind of?” He said with a wince, Lisa narrowed her eyes at him.

“Are you and Chris fighting?” She asked, hitting the nail on the head.

Sebastian sighed as he flopped down, his head landing in the pillow, as he gave a muffled “Yes.”

Lisa nodded from where she stood, her arms crossed. “Sit up,” She told him, Sebastian shuffled aside and let her sit down,

“What happened?” She asked,

“I said something stupid,”

“Well did you apologize?” She asked, Sebastian shook his head, Lisa rolled her eyes, wanting to flick him in the side of the head but deciding against it, were they really this dense?

“Well then that’s obviously the first step, I’m sure whatever it was wasn’t that bad, considering that you two still drove up here? If Chris wasn’t willing to forgive you, he’d have just broken up with you, and then you wouldn’t be here now. He’s probably just waiting for you to apologize, so why haven’t you?”

Sebastian shrugged, “I don’t know what to say,”

“Well, you can start with I’m sorry for… xyz, whatever you did, that’s pretty much it,”

“He’s probably asleep by now,” Sebastian tried to argue.

“Or maybe he’s lying there just as upset as you seem to be?” Lisa suggested. Sebastian knew she was right. Why he was being so stubborn he didn’t know, well he did, but still. He really should just go up there and get it over with. It was the right thing to do.

“Go on, I’m sure you two can work it out,” Lisa said, patting Sebastian on the shoulder. Sebastian gave another sigh before standing up and picking up the pillow. He made his way up the stairs, heading either to his undoing, or his redemption.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian opens the door to Chris’s room slowly, a small beam of light illuminating the floor and end of the bed. Chris moves on the bed, turning his head to see who’s opened his door. He huffs turning his back to Sebastian once he noticed it was his silhouette in the doorway.

“Chris? Are you awake?”

“Yeah…” Chris said. Sebastian fidgeted as he made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and sighed, reaching out to place a hand on Chris’s shoulder.

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Sebastian said, deciding to just go for what he knew he needed to say and try not to overthink it.

“Took you long enough,” Sebastian felt the tears welling in his eyes. Fuck. He had no right to be crying. This whole fight was his fault. He gulped, trying to force the tears down as he spoke again,

“I know… I’m sorry for that too. I love you, so much, and what I said was so wrong, completely insensitive.” Chris sighed, shifting and sitting up, reaching over to turn the lamp on to its dimmest setting. It barely illuminated the room, but it was enough to see for now. Chris turned to him, looking down at his own hands in his lap.

“Then why did you say it, do you really hate Dodger?”

“Oh no, no, no, absolutely not. I was just… I was just stressed out. And angry at myself and you were there, talking, and bothering me and I took it out on you instead of telling you that I wasn’t in the mood to talk right then. I love Dodger, maybe not as much as you, but he’s growing on me. And I know how much you love him. And if you want him to be in the wedding, he will be. Even if we have to move it to next year so we can find a dog-friendly venue. This is both of our weddings. And I want it to be perfect for both of us. I’m sorry I got so frustrated. I’m sorry I said something so hurtful… I’m just… I’m so sorry, I never should have taken so long to apologize, but I was mad at myself. And I’m not good at apologies. I’ve been raised with avoidance as a tactic and I know it’s wrong, and I’m working on it, I’m just so sorry, really… and I understand if you don’t want to forgive me…I purposely said something I knew would hurt you… and it was… it was wrong…” 

Chris sighed, “Oh, sweetheart, of course I forgive you… sure, what you said hurt, but I know you didn’t mean it. I know you’ve been stressed, and I appreciate all the work you’ve done this week on planning. We still have three venues to check out tomorrow, and who knows, one of them might still work out. Thank you, for apologizing. I love you,” Chris said, reaching forward to tilt Sebastian’s face up to meet his own. “I love you…” He repeated and at those words being reiterated towards him Sebastian threw his arms around Chris’s neck and hugged him tight.

“I love you too…” Sebastian said, they sat there, clinging to each other for the next few minutes.

“Why don’t we go to bed now?” Sebastian nodded, noticing it was passed 1AM. He slid in beside Chris, surprised when he remembered Chris had gone to bed completely nude. God, he was gorgeous in this low lighting. He’d lifted the covers and his entire body was showed off as he held them up. Sebastian couldn’t help but stare. His eyes widening and pupils dilating. Chris noticed how Sebastian’s breaths began to come faster and he smirked, suddenly realizing what his naked body was doing to Sebastian. Well, they could wait a little while longer to sleep. He threw the covers off himself, letting them hang off the bed and instead slid up the bed to lay against the headboard. Sebastian still hadn’t moved, only his eyes trailing Chris as he stretched out, his hands coming to rest behind his head in a relaxed stance that allowed for his biceps to flex and his entire body to be stretched out and on display.

“Hm, like what you see?” Chris asked,

“You know I do,” Sebastian said. His voice coming out low,

“Then why are you just sitting there,” Sebastian gulped, still feeling guilty, like it shouldn’t have been that easy for Chris to forgive him. Chris noticed his hesitance and raised an eyebrow,

“Baby, I can see the questions fogging up your head from here, stop thinking, I love you, you love me, you want to touch me, I’m giving you permission, come here, sit on daddy’s lap.” Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at that, that was a kink neither he or Chris had, and he knew that Chris had said it to make him laugh.

“You’re such a goof,” Chris smiled his gorgeous smile at him and Sebastian finally moved to straddle him with his own clothed body. Chris rolled his hips against Sebastian’s as soon as he got situated on his lap. Sebastian couldn’t help but gasp at the friction, his cock quickly beginning to fill with blood, he leaned down, his hands coming to brace on Chris’s toned pecs as he kissed him deep and dirty, Chris moaned into his mouth his eyes fluttering closed as Sebastian tangled his hands in his long hair, hands coming to play with the curls at the base of his neck. Slowly through the next kiss Chris flipped Sebastian onto his back, his hands trailing underneath his sleep shirt once he was situated over him, Sebastian hummed as his own hands found purchase against the smooth expanse of skin on Chris’s rippling back.

“Are we really going to do this? Here?”

“Yeah why not?” Chris asked.

“Um, because we’re at your parents house.”

“So?”

“So? What if they hear!”

“They’ve never heard before,” Chris said, and shit, wow. That hit hard. Chris? Bedding other people? In this room? Sure, he wasn’t stupid, he knew Chris had been with a fair amount of other people, but he’d never been faced with the prospect so head on. He quirked an eyebrow as Chris continued to suck on his neck and collarbone,

“And how many times have you done this? Huh? Tell me,” Sebastian took a grip on the long tresses of his hair and pulled him up forcefully to meet his eyes, “How may pussies have you fucked in this room? On this bed?” He asked, Chris felt a full body shutter go through him at the question and the roughness.

“Fuck, Seb,”

“That’s not an answer,” Sebastian tutted, “I’ll ask you one more time, how many pussies, have you fucked, in this bed,” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a sharp nip of teeth at Chris’s neck. Chris jerked, bucking into him, his mind was a haze of lust, it was hard to think, but Sebastian wanted an answer, so he tried to think. He didn’t know the exact number, at least five or six, god it was hard to think with the way Sebastian was going to town at his neck. 

“Fuck, I don’t know, maybe five, or six?” Sebastian hummed, his legs coming to wrap around Chris’s naked torso, feet resting below his ass.

“How many guys?”

“None,” Chris answered automatically, he writhed in Sebastian’s hold as Sebastian began to suck a hickey right behind and below his ear,

“Let’s change that,” Sebastian rasped, “Now get down there, and suck me,” He commanded. Chris whimpered at the dominance in Sebastian’s voice, he slowly took his time reverently kissing down Sebastian’s chest to the waistband of his sleep pants which he was already tenting severely. He nosed at the thin flannel, causing Sebastian to hiss in pleasure and tangle his hands into his long hair again.

“So fucking hot,” Sebastian said, Chris reached up to slide the pants down Sebastian’s legs just enough for his aching cock to be released. Sebastian’s flushed and hard length sprang back against his chest, Chris didn’t waste any of his time, his mouth quickly found the crown of Sebastian’s cock and he engulfed it, flicking his tongue along the sensitive underside of the head. With his right hand he reached up and began stroking the amount that hadn’t been taken into the tight wet heat of his mouth yet. Sebastian writhed, his hips bucking upwards slightly, Chris hummed, he’d made his way all the way down to the hilt of Sebastian’s cock, he nosed at the hairs around Sebastian’s cock, humming and sending vibrations around him.  He began to bob his head up and down in Sebastian’s lap, Sebastian gently guiding him with a hand in his hair. Eventually Sebastian’s hips began moving of their own accord, fucking up into Chris’s mouth lightly, Chris decided to hold his head still and let Sebastian fuck his mouth the way he wanted. The room filled with the sloppy sounds of the suctioning of Chris’s throat as Sebastian used it for his own pleasure. Finally, Sebastian’s hips began to stutter, in a clear indication that he was getting close to his release, but Chris couldn’t have that, so with a shake of his head, he got Sebastian to loosen his grip on his hair. Chris moved his hand back up to grip tightly at the base of Sebastian’s cock, staving off his impending release.

Chris pulled off his cock, his mouth red and plush and spit slicked with saliva from when he’d been deepthroating Sebastian. Sebastian groaned as he looked down at Chris.

“So fucking pretty,” Sebastian said, petting his hands through Chris’s hair again. His hand stroking down his bearded jaw to stuff a finger in Chris’s mouth, stretching his lips farther. Finally he let him go, Chris smiled, nosing along his cock once more, still holding the base tightly as to not let Sebastian cum.

“You need the cock ring?” Chris asked, “Or can you be a good boy and not cum for me while I fuck this gorgeous ass?” Sebastian groaned. The cock ring would probably be a good idea, but also, he could just pull out all of his tricks and get Chris to cum fast. It was really late and while he wanted to feel Chris inside of him after all of this build up, he wasn’t in the mood for a long drawn out session.

“I’ll be a good boy,” He promised, knowing that was an absolute lie, being a good boy in Chris’s head meant being pliant yet responsive to his touches, not pulling out his own dirty tricks to make Chris lose control of himself and his dominant exterior. But what Chris didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him and hopefully Chris would be too far gone to think about not letting him cum for the time being. Another day he’d gladly put up with some orgasm denial if Chris so wished in retaliation for what he was about to do now.

Chris smirked down at Sebastian, climbing out from between his legs to grab the lube from the bedside table,

“How old is that?” Sebastian asked as Chris brought out a half used bottle of lube,

“Um, probably only a few months? I used it to jerk off when I stayed here over thanksgiving weekend?” Sebastian groaned at the visual image of Chris spread out on the bed touching himself. It was always such a stunning sight to witness. Chris didn’t waste any more time as he quickly lubed his cock up. Jerking himself firmly as he invited himself back between Sebastian’s spread legs. Chris pressed his legs farther back, a hand on his bent knee to spread him wider. Sebastian could take the stretch though. Surprisingly still limber for his age.

“Fuck me,” Sebastian said, Chris groaned, “I’m ready for you, it’ll be tighter than usual, but I can take it, I’m still pretty stretched from the other day,”

“You sure you don’t want my fingers first?” Chris asked, a concerned knit to his brows.

“No, please, just get inside me,” Chris sighed, they’d only done this a few times and it usually left Sebastian sore for days, but he’d always claimed he liked it. Chris could never be too sure, but for now, he’d comply. He pressed himself gently at Sebastian’s exposed entrance, catching on the tight rim and sliding just the tip inside, Sebastian let out a whoosh of breath, yeah, it was a hell of a stretch, but he knew how good it felt for Chris. He hummed, trying to relax his muscles a little farther, he nodded at Chris for him to continue to push in, Chris reached over and took the bottle of lube in his hands, directly pouring some more onto his cock and Sebastian’s hole before pressing in another inch, it took a good five minutes but finally Chris was fully seated inside him.

“Fuck…” Sebastian groaned. His face twinging up in pain at the overbearing stretch. Chris leaned down, not moving his hips to press soft kisses all over Sebastian’s face,

“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry,”

“No, no, it’s fine… I just… I just need a minute.” Sebastian sighed, inhaling and exhaling slowly, finally opening his eyes again to meet Chris’s concerned ones, he let a small reassuring smile spread across his features,  even though he still felt the sting in his ass, he knew it would lessen soon and he didn’t want Chris to worry, “I promise baby, I’m okay,” He said, reaching up with his arm to pull Chris down into another searing kiss, when their lips separated, their foreheads stayed connected, shallow breaths shared between them as Sebastian wiggled his hips slightly, finally sighing once more before speaking,

“You can move,” He told Chris. Chris nodded, slowly he inched himself out of Sebastian, his pace agonizingly slow, taking time to stretch him even further. Sebastian’s head fell back against the pillow, his arms were still linked behind Chris’s neck, keeping them close as Chris’s hips began to slowly increase their rhythm.

“Ah, yeah… that’s it,” the burn was starting to give way to pleasure and Sebastian moaned out softly, a sound just for Chris. Chris’s face tucked itself into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, his teeth coming to nip at the skin of his shoulder, grunts falling from his own lips at the feeling of the friction between them. Sebastian petted his hands through Chris’s locks as Chris rocked into him, the sound of their skin slapping together in unison with the creaking of the springs on the bed. Chris was brushing against his prostate with every slide, causing Sebastian’s nerves to lighten.

“So, fucking tight,” Chris praised him, his beard scratching along Sebastian’s jaw as he slotted their lips back together. Their tongues lewdly tangling in a sordid yet passionate kiss

“Tighter than any of the pussies you’ve had in this bed?” Sebastian asked, as much of a bite in his voice as he could manage while he was being fucked into oblivion.

“Unbearably, you know you’re the best I’ve ever had,” Chris panted out,

“Then fuck me like you mean it, I’ve been needing to cum since I got your hot mouth on me fifteen minutes ago,” Sebastian commanded, Chris only tutted at him, his pace slowing, always wanting to be in control. Not tonight Sebastian thought. He let out a dissatisfied groan, his feet coming around to press into the globes of Chris’s ass,

“I said fuck me,” His hand moved from where it was still linked around Chris’s neck to slap at Chris’s ass harshly, Chris gasped at the commanding tone and the spank, his hips jutting forward on a hard thrust, Sebastian let out an obscene moan, writhing backwards under Chris and exposing his long neck, Chris could never resist his neck. And when he exposed it to him like this it was in invitation for marking. He heard Chris curse under his breath as he leaned down, his teeth coming to nip and suck, hellbent on creating a large dark hickey for everyone to see the next day. Chris’s hips moving of their own accord as he chased his own release. Sebastian whimpered needily underneath him.  Chris’s thrusts hitting his sweet spot head on. He knew it wouldn’t be long, but he also knew he couldn’t cum until Chris did.

Chris was grunting animalistically as he pounded Sebastian into the bed. The headboard rocking into the wall with force in a rhythmic cycle as the bed creaked underneath the vigor of their ministrations. Sebastian’s moans were coming out soft and needy, right into Chris’s ear, breathy “oh’s” and “Fuck’s” and gasps of “Chris” and “Baby”

Sebastian felt the heat pooling low in his belly, the way his abdomen was clenching in impending release, but Chris was still pounding away, seeming to have no end in sight. Sebastian let his nails graze down Chris’s back, digging in only slightly, but enough to cause a slight sensation that caused Chris to falter. Sebastian’s hands came down to once again spank Chris as he thrusted into him, Chris moaned out, cursing, his thrusts picked up their speed again and Sebastian hummed in appreciation, the fire in him was building again, he could tell Chris was almost there, and he knew exactly what to do to get him to tip over the edge. Sebastian’s finger slowly trailed down between Chris’s ass cheeks to find his entrance, at the first stroke over his hole Chris let out a guttural grunt, his hips stuttering,

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Chris said,

“Yeah, come on, fill me up, bet none of those girls ever let you cum in their slutty pussies, did they? Well you can cum inside me,” He muttered dirtily.

“God, Seb,,” Chris gasped, “What’s gotten into you?”

“You, I want to feel you, want you to cum inside me, fill me up, make me yours… I’ll always be yours,” Sebastian let his tone change from commanding to soft and reverent as he spoke the last words in a breathy voice.

“Yeah, you’re mine,” Chris said, his hips thrusting once, twice, and finally a third time, this time stilling deep inside him, he captured Sebastian’s lips again and moaned into his mouth as he released deep into Sebastian’s warm waiting body. Chris continued to pump his cum into him with two more deep punctuated thrusts which finally pushed Sebastian over his teetering edge as well, his head falling back and eyes closing, mouth opening in a silent cry of ecstasy. When Sebastian came to again Chris was kissing his face all over, softly like he loved him to. Sebastian let out a soft hum and found Chris’s lips again with his own, he gasped into his mouth as Chris slid out of him. Chris pulled away from his lips and breathed out quietly, touching their foreheads together again,

“I love you so much,” he nuzzled their noses together causing Sebastian’s face to scrunch up adorably.

“Love you too,” Sebastian said.

“Gonna go get a washcloth to clean up,” Chris told him.

“Ok,” Sebastian said, already yawning from sleepiness. A good orgasm was all that it took for him to be out like a light. He faintly heard the sound of the tap coming on in the bathroom, his head lulled to the side when he felt the warm wetness of the cloth cleaning off his chest from where he’d cum all over himself, to between his legs and up between his cheeks. Chris cleaned himself off, throwing the washcloth to the floor in the pile with their clothes before he slid in bed beside Sebastian. Sebastian immediately cuddled up to him, wrapping an arm around Chris’s muscled torso and tucking his face into Chris’s chest.

“Love you.” Sebastian said sleepily, finally dozing off. It took Chris a little while longer to fall asleep, as he waited, he stroked his hand through Sebastian’s hair lovingly. He couldn’t be more thankful for the man in his arms. Sure, there would be more fights, some bound to be more serious than this one.

-

The two stumbled sleepily downstairs the next morning, Sebastian had his hands covered by one of Chris’s larger hoodies. He looked soft and warm with his hair still slightly disheveled. Lisa smiled at him, still in her pajamas as well, with a fuzzy purple monogramed robe tied around her waist. She handed them both mugs of coffee and they each muttered their thanks in different ways.

“You guys tired?” She asked, a smirk in her voice,

“Yeah,” Chris sighed, resting his elbows on the counter as he stared into his steaming mug. Lisa hummed,

“I’d imagine, you two were very, _active_ , last night.” She said, a wide teasing smile on her lips,

Sebastian sputtered, coffee coming out of his nose as Chris’s eyes simply widened. Sebastian’s hand came out to slap Chris on the arm in indignation,

“You said they wouldn’t hear us!” He cried. Chris just blushed furiously into his coffee mug as he was caught out by both his mother and Sebastian.

“Well, you were being kind of loud,” Chris told Sebastian. Sebastian’s eyes widened in exasperation, Chris realized he’d said the wrong thing immediately, backtracking, “I’m sorry babe, I just can’t help it, you know you make me crazy,” Chris came over to him, nuzzling his cheek and trying to capture his lips in a playful kiss, Sebastian let himself be kissed but he still narrowed his eyes at Chris as he pulled away. He wasn’t mad though. Chris was just too cute to stay mad at for long. Lisa smiled as she watched their interaction. She really did like Sebastian. He was the perfect fit for her Chris. Sure, he had some obvious damage and baggage he still had to get through, but he was the sweetest person Chris had ever brought home and Chris was so clearly gone on him.

She’d gone off into her own head admiring their relationship, not even noticing that they’d literally started making out with each other until Bob walked in, already dressed and ready for work.

“Whoa, what am I walking in on,” He asked, a smile on his own face. He was happy for his son, but that didn’t mean he needed to see it so blatantly.

“Sorry, he was pouting, and it’s just the cutest expression ever I can’t resist kissing it off his face,” Chris said, a lovesick quality to his voice. Bob raised his eyes at Lisa,

“Lost in my own head, didn’t even realize these two horny teenagers over here,” Bob hummed,

“Wish I still had their stamina,” Bob said, coming over to grab his reusable to-go cup of coffee from Lisa.

“Don’t worry, I’m still very satisfied.” Lisa said, reaching a delicate hand up to press a kiss to Bob’s lips through a smile of her own,

“Ew, mom!” Chris winced and shook his head, Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at their family dynamic, it was sweet, but at the same time was so unlike his own. It was the kind of relationship he’d always dreamed of having with his own family. And because of that while it made him smile, it also caused a short pang to be felt in his chest.

“Well, I’m going to make breakfast, why don’t you two go up stairs and get ready and then you guys can clean up breakfast while I get ready, then we’ll be ready to head out.”

“Sounds good to me,” Chris agreed, taking Sebastian’s hand even though they were only walking from the kitchen to the stairs.

“Mmmhm, wait,” Sebastian said, with his one free hand, he picked up his still hot mug of coffee and drained it in one go, Chris laughed,

“It would have still been here when we got back,” Sebastian gave a flippant gesture with his free hand before falling into step with Chris to head up stairs to get ready.

-

Today they were visiting three of Massachusetts premiere wedding venues courtesy of Sapphire Event group who had reached out to Chris immediately upon hearing about the engagement. They told him to pick a date and they’d be sure to get him in. Chris had found the special treatment unnecessary but had been pleased when they’d been able to work something out where they already had a date and time free at all their venues.

The first venue was the Saphire Estate, it was in Sharon, only 35 minutes from Boston and 40 from Sudbury. Sebastian and Chris were welcomed with complimentary champagne and snacks by a woman in a pressed cream pantsuit. She introduced herself as Lena the owner and one of the guides for the tours. She explained that if they liked the place they’d be able to meet with an onsite coordinator after the tour. The first thing that Chris asked was if the place was dog friendly. And with a smile on her face, she’d explained that yes it was. In fact, all the Saphire Event spaces were within reason. The dogs were always expected to be kept on a leash but were welcome for weddings and other celebrations regardless of if they were a service dog or not. Sebastian couldn’t help but wrap Chris in a giant hug at this news, to which Chris reciprocated, whispering in his ear that he did great. Three venues that they were for sure an option. Hopefully they’d like one of them.

As they toured the estate, Lisa fell in love with it. It was a smaller venue that would fit all of their guests nicely with a flare of old New England charm. The Estate house was large with an event room and six separate dressing rooms, two of which were suites for the bride and groom, or in this case, the groom and groom. It was winter now so the trees were bear and there was a light layer of snow on the ground but Lena showed them photos of what the place looked like in the spring and summer. The way that the ceremonial archway could be customized with whatever foliage they wished while explaining that the rest of the ceremonial space was simply shades of green foliage as to not clash with whatever the couple chose. She took them around to the fountain and since it was heated, it was still running, she showed them more pictures and explained what flowers and plants would usually sprout around it. They went to check out the indoors next.

The entranceway of the estate house was quaint in a rustic yet modern way. Decorated with tans and golds and whites, there was a stone fireplace with a gold accents, hardwood floors and stairs with a white wooden ornately carved banister that led up to the dressing rooms. The downstairs, along with the fireplace was sparsely furnished with only a low glass table and three white gold studded armchairs circled around the fireplace. The sparse entryway cut off into a narrow hall to the right.

While Lisa loved everything about it, down to the intimate setting that the ballroom offered, neither Chris or Sebastian were sold. Especially after seeing the dressing rooms. The bridal suite was far too feminine for both Sebastian or Chris’s liking, while the other dressing rooms just seemed small and cramped. They did happen to double as rooms that could be rented out so they were all furnished with beds as well and it just wasn’t practical in either of their minds. Plus, Sebastian had quietly commented in Chris’s ear that he found the unremovable ceremonial arch to be too tacky. He really wanted something a lot simpler, or a gazebo. All or nothing he’d commented. The grounds however, were a highlight for them. They seriously considered just blocking out a small time to take the photos there because they were so vast and beautiful. Even in the winter. They could only imagine the beauty and liveliness once summer came around and colors were out in full force.

Much to Lisa’s disappointment, though she did hold her tongue, they declined to speak to the coordinator and decided to head over to their next stop and be there a little bit early. The second place was The Villa, it was in East Bridgewater and it took them about an hour and a half to get there due to a major traffic jam on one of the highways.

They got out and were amazed, they’d had to drive a good five minutes to just get to the place where the weddings were held. It was a sprawling estate that housed a farm, a golf course, and a country club. The weddings took place straddling both the country club and the golf course. This time a man greeted them, he was thin and sharply dressed, with elfin features and bleached blonde hair. He introduced himself as Tommy and explained the same things that Lena had. That the tour would come first and then if they liked what they saw they’d be able to talk to the on-site coordinator. They confirmed that the place was dog friendly and then walked them over to a golf cart and told them to get in. It was a lot of walking so they usually offered the cart. They handed Chris and Sebastian a tablet, which held pictures of what the place looked like in the spring and summer.

Currently there was snow on the ground. The trees around the property faded in and out of being bare and sparsely green to being fully flush when it came to the evergreen trees. Most of the hedges were also fully fledged, Chris wasn’t sure what type of greenery they were, but they looked gorgeous glistening with snow in the early afternoon sun. He could only imagine how beautiful the course would look fully green and brimming with lushness. The well cemented cobblestone paths were gorgeous and made for a classically beautiful aesthetic. He noticed that both Lisa and Sebastian were in awe of the place.

“Look! Oh my gosh, that grove over there would be gorgeous for pictures, Lisa, take one of us now Sebastian said, pulling Chris along and forcing him to pose romantically as Lisa laughed and took a picture of the two on her phone. !” The grove included a group of sporadically leafed trees and an ornate concrete bench. They’d sat down on it and held hands, Sebastian had turned his body slightly to lean in close to Chris, their noses almost touching as they gazed at each other.

“That is nice, imagine what it will look like when you’re all gussied up and there’s flowers and color,” Sebastian sighed, jumping back up, again pulling Chris along with him. They got back into the golf cart and drove another little way down the road to where the outside ceremonies were held. It was on a patch of greenery in front of a set of gardens. There was a four column, white wooden archway, Tommy explained that the foliage for the arch could be changed out for whatever would match their theme. There were chairs set out on either side of the aisle, Chiavari chairs that Tommy explained were available in a lime wash and white, gold and white, white and white, black and white, or brown wood and white. They also had an option for wooden pews if they so desired, in either a dark wash cedar or maple wood.

The garden the ceremony was held in front of was beautiful, even in winter flush with greenery and a fountain that peaked through the grove slightly. The sound of the water could be heard quietly in the background and Chris was eager to see what it looked like to decide if that was also an option for pictures.

They trapped through the gardens stopping here and there to admire little alcoves and then the fountain itself. It was very apparent that it was a beautiful place that would allow for a variety of different types of photos. They were excited to go and visit the ballrooms next.

“Alright, now it’s time to get out of the cold, I understand you said you are having 150 guests? Give or take a few?” Sebastian nodded,

“Alright, well we have the tent option, the madera ballroom, and then the great ballroom. The great ballroom is more often used for groups of over 200 but could still be used for their crowd if they wanted. It was the higher-class option of their three spaces. With an open cocktail bar included while the other places only had enough room for a small table for wine, champagne, or beer. It also included a wall long 36 foot linear fireplace as well as a second 14 foot linear fireplace along two of the walls.

Sebastian and Chris stepped in and were immediately amazed. It was partially set up for a wedding occurring later that night. Tommy explained that all the lighting was able to be changed to a variety of colors. Currently it was a soft purple, yellow, and orange low lighted wash. The walls all soft pinks and purples with splashes of harsher yellow and orange lights in the corners and at each end of the fireplace. The tables were covered with white table cloths and the chairs were gold with white cushions. There were beautiful centerpieces of orange, pink, and purple flowers in ornate vases.

Sebastian took a moment to let go of Chris’s hand and explore the table arrangements farther while Chris went to examine the bar and Lisa to check out the fireplace. The tables were gorgeously set with gold silverware and porcelain gold outlined plates. Champagne flutes that had gold rings around their tops and neatly folded purple and pink napkins. Petals from the purple and orange flowers were scattered around the table as well. Sebastian made his way up to the seats of honor and sat down in one. Very comfortable. His ass would be fine sitting in it for a few hours. He stood up with a smile, his spirits high. This was the place. It was perfect. He didn’t even want to see the Madera ballroom. He wanted this one with the garden ceremony and the photos out on the course and in the garden itself, the only thing he was still interested in were the dressing suites. But for the most part he was set. They’d have to be absolutely hideous to drive him away from the visions he was already imagining with the potential of this place. The dressing rooms could be all pink or clashing and he’d probably stand it if it meant he got to have his reception here and his wedding on that gorgeous piece of greenery. He walked over to where Chris was now admiring the tables and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Chris smiled over his shoulder at him,

“This is it.” Sebastian said quietly, Chris’s grin widened,

“Yeah, I think it is, you sure you don’t want to see the tent or the smaller ballroom?” Sebastian shook his head,

“I want this one,” Chris nodded, turning in his arms to kiss him. They made their way back over to Tommy who was talking to his mom,

“So, what do you guys think?” He asked.

“This is it.” Sebastian said, a dreamy smile on his face,

“Oh, are you sure? Do you want to check out the other two options as well?” Sebastian shook his head.

“I want this one,” Tommy nodded,

“Alright, well just give me a quick second, August 9th correct?” He asked for confirmation on the date that they wanted it. They both nodded, and he took out his tablet, Lisa came over to the two of them, wrapping an arm around Chris’s waist. To which Chris smiled down at her for, the three waited with bated breath as Tommy typed away and swiped a few times. A grin came to the smaller man’s face as he looked up at them with a nod,

“It’s available,” At the confirmation Sebastian practically lept into Chris’s arms in happiness, Chris caught him and gave him a little spin, Lisa happily watching on with Tommy. Lisa then went in to hug the two of them herself.

“Alright, so is there anything else you want to see before we go back to the front and get the deposit settled and let you meet with our on site coordinator?” Sebastian nodded,

“Could we see the dressing rooms?”

“Oh absolutely, they’re actually right this way,” Tommy said. Leading them out of the massive ballroom and down a hallway to a staircase that led upwards.

“The bridal and grooms suites are upstairs, I’ll show you them first before showing you the other two rooms, which are back there,” The three nodded and followed him up.

The grooms suite was crisp and modern, with a fireplace of it’s own, dark woods, and burgundy and navy tones. There was a wooden wardrobe in the corner and a standard bathroom that even included a shower off the suite, a short counter with a built in sink, a barbers chair, and a mirror with vanity lights was tucked into one corner. There as a couch and two arm chairs surrounding  a low lying wooden table with a  glass top. Sebastian knew that Chris would be getting the grooms suite along with his parents and Scott. He smiled, asking him what he thought. Chris nodded, very pleased. They exited and headed to the bridal suite. Sebastian was very pleased to see the layout of the suite was the same with fairly neutral colors of gold, silver, white, cream, and light grey. The couch was a lot plusher than the one in the bridal suite and there was an extra vanity. The bathroom off the suite was the same, the largest main difference was that there was a large windowed double door, leading out to a Juliet balcony that Chris could honestly say he was jealous of once he stood out on it.

“You going to stand below and profess your love to me before the wedding?” Sebastian teased,

“No probably not, I’ll be too jealous of the view you’re getting of the grounds from up here to even acknowledge the balcony.” Chris teased back,

“Anyway, you like it?” He asked, Sebastian nodded, “It’s great,”

“Alright, well I guess that means we can go chat to the onsite coordinator,” Chris said, Sebastian, confirming that he was pleased and ready to go look at the other two dressing rooms before heading out.

-

They met with the coordinator in a gorgeous warped glass office. She was a tightly buttoned up woman with a kind smile and enthusiastic personality, ready to answer any questions they had. They confirmed that they could bring in their own chef and that the onsite catering service would be able to adapt and serve as desired. They confirmed that the outfits of the onsite employees were fine. Surprised that detail was something someone would complain about. They explained that they’d be hiring their own DJ and a string quartet for the ceremony part of things. Chris also explained that they were in talks with a band. Sebastian expressed concern for privacy and the coordinator explained that this was a closed property with electric fencing and that they could bring their own security team as well if they wished. She explained that for an extra fee they would be able to block them down for being the only event that day at the farm, course, or wedding venues so it would be closed all day. They agreed and added that onto their deposit. They exchanged numbers and their coordinator got the number of their wedding planner. She also explained that the entire staff had to sign nondiscrimination wavers that confirmed that their personal beliefs wouldn’t get in the way of their services provided, especially on the grounds of the LGBT couples they served. Chris and Sebastian looked at each other, checking their phones to see if they’d taken note of anything else they needed to ask, while Lisa sat quietly, when they said they were done, Lisa finally spoke,

“You guys didn’t ask anything important!” She chastised, Sebastian was a bit confused, he thought he gotten a lot of good questions in. But he was wrong as Lisa began firing off questions he hadn’t even begun to consider but the more he listened, the more he realized were in fact very important. Chris was furiously typing, taking notes on his phone as his mom and the coordinator talked back and forth.

He decided to tune back in and try to take as many notes as he could as well. It took another hour but Lisa was finally satisfied that they weren’t going to get jipped by the venue. The three of them left, ready to head back to Sudbury,

“You positive you guys don’t want to visit the last place?”

“I looked online and thought the chandliers were ugly, so I’m not very keen on it anyway,” Sebastian spoke up, Chris just nodded, knowing that if Sebastian had already decided he didn’t like it, he probably wasn’t going to change his mind and there really was no use. They both loved the venue they had just picked and there was no reason to waste time looking for more. Sebastian started his new job the next day and if they could catch a few more hours of rest here in Boston before having to catch their flight back to Atlanta, they’d take it.

Lisa decided to take charge and drive them back to Sudbury while Chris and Sebastian sat in the back seat, Sebastian falling asleep on Chris’s shoulder on the hour and fifteen-minute drive back.

They arrived to Chris’s childhood home at 1:45 and were happy to enjoy a late lunch cooked up by Lisa before they had to go. Sebastian headed up stairs to get the planning binder and to go over ideas with Lisa while Chris went to the living room after eating to stretch out and watch a movie. Lisa and Sebastian spent a good hour on Sebastian’s computer oohing and ahhing over flowers, Lisianthus, Dahlias, Freesias, and even Daisies. Chris ended up standing up about halfway through the movie to get a beer and he was touched by the sight of Lisa and Sebastian bonding so well. He knew how much Sebastian was clinging for a maternal figure, and he was glad that his mother genuinely liked him so much. He was going through enough. His dad arrived home just as he and Sebastian were making sure that they had everything together to head out. They traded hugs and hellos and goodbyes as they headed out to Sebastian’s car. Which Bob had taken a few minutes to compliment him on,

“She’s a beauty,” Bob had said,

“Thank you, next time I come up I’ll have to let you give her a spin, if you’re ever in Soho you should stop by and check out the garage, I’d be happy to let you take out any of the babies I have there,”

“Oh wow, what others do you have?” Bob asked, Chris grinned as he bustled around loading the bags into the trunk as Sebastian and his father spoke,

“Well this is a custom 2018 Jaguar F-type SVR Convertible, I’ve got a McLaurn F1, two BMWs that were fixer uppers. I got them for really cheap and worked on them myself for the past three years. Currently though I’m in the process of looking into a custom Maserati. But Chris would rather us get a more child-safe car and I’m almost at the point of agreeing with him, I’m also thinking of selling one of the BMW’s in turn for the Maserati so I can have both, but details, we’ll see.” Bob’s eyes were wide by the time Sebastian finished explaining his small collection,

“I think you broke him,” Chris said to Sebastian, Bob finally seemed to come out of his head and he laughed, patting Sebastian on the back.

“Sounds absolutely amazing, would honestly love to come and see them, don’t even have to drive them,” Sebastian smiled, his face warming at the idea of bonding with Bob. He didn’t know if his offer was too eager but it seemed to not be. He hoped he’d take him up on it. With a few more hugs all around and a tub of cookies from Lisa they finally ducked back into their car. From their Soho home they’d uber to the airport and then head back to Atlanta, it was 6:30PM and they wouldn’t be getting in until 2. It was a late night ahead for them, but they were content with the fact that they’d successfully found a venue. The first step on their long checklist of wedding planning. Personally, while he was excited that this first step was taken care of, Chris couldn't help but feel like that grimacing emoji when he thought about all they still had left to do. 😬 


End file.
